Memory Lane
by Pati Evans
Summary: Às vezes a saudade é eterna... Em outras... Ah, em outras ela é apenas momentânea. SHORT. XD


**Sobre a fic: **Short que escrevi ouvindo **Memory Lane** do McFly, então se você quiser pode lê-la ouvindo a musica tá? O resto eu falo lá embaixo... hihihi...

**Memory Lane**

Saudade.

Uma palavra com tantas variações de intensidade. E ao mesmo tempo tão igual. Um sentimento sempre presente em nossas vidas, mas que esperamos não ter em excesso nas mesmas.

Às vezes a saudade é eterna... Em outras... Ah, em outras ela é apenas momentânea. A saudade trás junto consigo um sentimento de nostalgia. Algo bom e doce. Uma lembrança que pode nunca mais voltar ou que apenas demorará a acontecer novamente. Faz-nos pensar nos momentos bons, alegres, ruins ou tristes.

Mas o mais importante: a saudade, aquela verdadeira e singela não trás remorso junto com si. Ela é simples como o sol nascendo, complexa como o pôr-do-sol... Complicado não?

Mas conheço uma ruiva que sabe exatamente do que estou falando.

Two years away,  
I got back today,  
Tried calling up this girl I used to know,  
But when I said hello,  
She didn't know who the hell I was supposed to be

Lílian Evans olhava com atenção para o enorme trem vermelho parado à sua frente, soltando grandes baforadas de fumaça à pequenos intervalos. De longe ouvia risos, despedidas de pais preocupados e ao mesmo tempo felizes, conversas de pessoas que, como ela, começariam mais um ano letivo.

Excerto por um detalhe: aquele seria seu ultimo.

Amava aquele trem e a sensação de felicidade que ele trazia. A maneira com que a estação de King Cross mexia com ela... Finalmente, ali, se sentia em casa.

"**Pela ultima vez Lily."**

Estraga-prazeres.

Uma vozinha sussurrou em sua mente. Vozinha essa que durante esses dois meses de férias havia mexido demais com ela. É. Aquela seria sua ultima viagem de ida naquele trem. Mas e daí? Não precisava ficar lembrando desse mínimo detalhe o tempo todo não é?

Sorriu de si mesma, imaginando o quão boba estaria parecendo, em pé ali, em frente ao enorme trem, sozinha.

Desviou os incríveis olhos verdes dele e olhou em volta, como que procurando por alguém. Não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Ela não estava bem. Decididamente aquela vozinha havia feito algo com sua parte sã. Sem duvida.

"**Não, eu não fiz."**

Ela não estava procurando por ele... Estava? Ela não... não, isso era impossível... não poderia estar com... com saudades dele... Poderia?

"**Ah... surpreendentemente poderia sim".**

Assoprou a franja que estava caindo sob seus olhos e de uma maneira divertida os revirou, decidindo parar de procurar e entrou em um dos vagões.

"_**Observar**__ Lily. Você parou de __**observar**__." _Sussurrou para si mesma, baixinho. Depois revirou os olhos novamente, achando tudo aquilo totalmente ridículo. Vozinha insã, totalmente alienada... Mas infelizmente certa.

Ela não podia negar... Sentira saudades. Ironicamente, sentira saudades dele.

Memory Lane,  
We're here again,  
Back to the days,  
And I'll remember you always,  
So much has changed,  
Now it feels like yesterday I went away.

- Bom dia Lily. _– Ele a olhava com carinho, mas sem perder o sorriso maroto._

- Evans, Potter. _– Ela revirou os olhos, sem tirá-los do livro que estava lendo._

- James, Lily. – _Ele falou, de maneira divertida, sentando ao seu lado na grama, ignorando o tom nada agradável da garota. Lílian olhou diretamente para o garoto, sentindo um frio percorrer a sua espinha no momento em que encontrou os olhos dele. Os desviou._

_James sorriu, e Lily recuperou a razão que havia desaparecido momentaneamente. _

- Não vou te chamar de Evans, Lily._ – Ele arrepiou os cabelos pretos._

- Bom, eu também não vou te chamar de James, Potter. – _A ruiva voltou a olhá-lo com a sobrancelha erguida, não conseguindo deixar de achar graça naquilo tudo._

- Então nós acabamos de chegar a um impasse. _– Ele a olhou divertidamente._

- Potter, nós vivemos em um impasse. – _Lily olhou diretamente para ele._

- Você vive em um impasse Lily? – _Ele falou, divertidamente. _– Eu não. – _E arrepiou os cabelos, enquanto observava os olhos verdes da ruiva desfocarem dos seus por alguns segundos e voltarem a encará-lo. _

- Você não muda não é? _– Ela perguntou simplesmente, fugindo à regra de sempre: dar um fora nele o mais rápido possível. O que era bastante estranho. Mas isso não quer dizer que fosse ruim..._

_James apenas sorriu, ficando calado por algum tempo. Apenas sentado ao lado da ruiva, sentindo o perfume de lírios que ela emanava. Lílian voltou a ler, mas apenas passava os olhos pelas paginas, sem realmente absorver o que estava "lendo". Não conseguia fazer as borboletas irem embora e seu coração se encontrava, nesse momento, em uma arritmia cardíaca._

_Quem sabe se ele fosse embora ela parasse..._

"**Você realmente quer que ele volte para o castelo?"**

"_Você se intromete demais."_

- Potter? _– Ela tirou os olhos do livro e encontrou os esverdeados dele._

_-_ Hum, Lily? –_ James apoiava as mãos na grama, ficando parcialmente deitado._

- Só por hoje okay? – _Ela não conseguiu deixar de perceber em como ele ficava lindo de azul-marinho. _

- Então, estamos quites? _– Ele piscou marotamente._

_Lily revirou os olhos, mas assentiu. Estranhamente ela assentiu._

- Estamos quites, Potter. Mas só por hoje. – _Voltou seus olhos para o livro, se perguntando por que ainda não brigara com ele hoje._

_James a olhou, divertido._

- Até mais ruivinha... _– Foi extramente rápido. Em um piscar de olhos, beijou a bochecha da ruiva e desapareceu, mas não sem antes ouvir a garota dizer:_

- RUIVINHA?????? POTTER!!!!!!!!

The words around, that she's moved town  
About a thousand miles away from here.  
And I found something she wrote, a long time ago  
And it reminds me of a place I know called...

Lily sorriu com a lembrança do garoto.

Ok. Ela estava agindo totalmente contra seus princípios de nunca-imagine-James-Potter-como-uma-pessoal-normal-e-gentil. Há alguns anos atrás ela juraria que estava com alguma doença extremamente forte e por precaução deveria ser internada no St. Mungos urgentemente, para sua segurança e das outras pessoas.

Mas hoje? Tudo bem. Afinal era o primeiro dia do ano letivo... Que mal faria pensar nele um pouquinho? E o mais importante: Ninguém precisava saber...

Memory Lane,  
We're here again,  
Back to the days,  
And I'll remember you always,  
So much has changed,  
Now it feels like yesterday I went away.

- Lily? _– James sentou ao seu lado na mesa em que estivera estudando. Arrepiou os cabelos assim que a ruiva pousou seus olhos verdes nele._

_Lílian respirou fundo. Ultimamente o oxigênio em Horgwarts estava em crescente falta... Especialmente quando James Potter se encontrava por perto._

- Hum, Potter? _– Ela se sentia cansada. _– Será que não dá pra usar Evans de vez em quando? _– Cansada, mas extremamente teimosa._

- Você não esquece não é? _– Ele sorriu._

_A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente._

- Então, será que não seria mais fácil me chamar de Evans? – _Ela apoiou o queixo nas mãos._

- O que é fácil não tem a mínima graça ruivinha. _– Ela levantou a sobrancelha. Ele piscou divertidamente e completou: _

- Eu simplesmente não consigo dizer Evans, Lily.

- Meu Merlin... _– A ruiva suspirou, demonstrando um pouco do cansaço._

_Falando em cansaço... ele havia pego ela de jeito nessa noite. Realmente... Ela não estava normal. Talvez esse negócio de ser monitora estivesse afetando seus neurônios... Porque, assim que James terminou de falar, aquela vozinha no fundo de sua mente se pronunciou:_

"**Ele tem razão... Por que você quer que ele te chame de Evans mesmo?"**

_Ela decididamente estava precisando dormir. Por que, em nome de Merlin, ela não conseguia achar uma resposta para a pergunta?! _

"**Simplesmente porque você não tem resposta para essa pergunta."**

_Olhou nos olhos dele e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa, já que aquela frase totalmente irracional e idiota continuava grudada em seu pensamento. _

- Potter... O que você quer?

- Apenas te desejar boa noite, Lily. _– Ele sorriu, ao perceber que as bochechas da ruiva haviam sido tingidas de rosa._

_Aquela frase a desmontou completamente. Aquela simples frase fez com que ela sentisse o coração acelerar e um nó se formar em sua garganta._

_E o pior: "Isso é totalmente ridículo."_

"**Não é ridículo. E você sabe disso."**

So much has changed (so much has changed),  
So much has changed (So much has changed),  
So much has changed (So much has changed),

Lílian foi acordada de seus pensamentos assim que encostou a testa na janela gelada de sua cabine.

- Hey! Quer devolver a minha mochila?! – A voz fina de uma garota entrou em seus ouvidos. Levantou a sobrancelha e abriu a porta de sua cabine.

Estava pronta para brigar com que estivesse fazendo isso, quando colocou os olhos na cena: Um garotinho ruivo com incríveis olhos azuis discutia com uma mochila em suas mãos, com uma garotinha de lisos cabelos castanhos, um pouco mais baixa que ele, no final do corredor. Nem ao menos repararam na presença da ruiva.

- Cadê a sua educação, baixinha? – O ruivinho continuou com a mochila nas mãos.

- Como se você fosse educado! – Ela pôs as mãos na cintura. – Agora, devolve a minha mochila!

- E se eu não devolver? – Ele sorriu de uma forma divertida.

- Você **vai **devolver. – Ela falou de uma maneira autoritária.

Lily não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Devolvo porque sou educado, baixinha, ao contrario de você. – Ele arrepiou os cabelos, estendendo o braço para que ela pegasse a mochila.

- Você é... é ridículo Brown!

- Você não é exceção sardenta!

- Quer parar de me chamar de sardenta? Meu nome é Jones!!

Os dois bateram os pés, deram meia volta e seguiram em direções opostas. A garotinha veio pisando duro na direção em que Lílian estava. Parecia com tanta raiva que a ruiva não conseguiu se conter.

- Humm... Será que posso te dar um conselho? – Lily apontou com cabeça o local no fim do corredor onde os dois haviam se desentendido. Olhou para a garotinha, que acenou, positivamente. – Não precisa ficar tão chateada com o ruivinho. – Ela sorriu, ao vê-la levantar a sobrancelha esquerda. – Acredite, não vale a pena.

- Mas ele é tão... tão...

- Implicante?

- Chato.

- Infantil?

- E extremamente irritante.

Lílian olhou para os dois extremos do vagão. Vazios. Ficou na altura da garotinha, e lhe disse, dessa vez com um sorriso maroto no rosto:

- Acho que ele gosta de você. – E piscou para ela. A garota levantou os olhos de encontro aos da ruiva. Parecia ter sérias duvidas quanto ao que Lílian havia acabado de dizer.

- Como... Como... Não, ele não gosta... Pode ter certeza. – Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Como você tem essa certeza? – Lílian sorriu. Era engraçado ver a garota ficar com as bochechas vermelhas ao falar do garotinho.

- Bom... eu... eu não... apenas sei que... –Ela tentava argumentar, quando alguém chamou seu nome:

- Hey! Alex! – Ela virou a cabeça na direção da voz fina que vinha do final do corredor. – Vem cá! A Lousie aprendeu um feitiço novo nas férias... Bom, ela acha que aprendeu...

- To indo! – E se virou para Lílian. – Tenho que ir... Mas não acho que você esteja muito certa não...

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu a garota com o olhar, sorrindo como não fazia há tempos. A verdade é que estava com saudade desse sentimento.

- Você está certa ruivinha.

Sentiu seu estomago desaparecer e em seu lugar borboletas bastante agitadas brotaram. Novamente. Lentamente se virou na direção daquela voz.

- Ele realmente gosta dela.

Ele arrepiou os cabelos e sorriu marotamente, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e piscando divertidamente para ela.

"**Existem momentos em que as mais simples ações conseguem pegar você de jeito. Não é mesmo Lily?"**

Ahh... Aquela vozinha...

Down Memory Lane,  
We're here again,  
Back to the days,  
And I'll remember you always,  
And so much has changed,  
But it feels like yesterday I went away.

**N/A: **Então… o que acharam? Extremamente água-com-açúcar??? Huauhauhahua... Ok. Eu sei que minhas shorts são meio que sem final... Mas olha só, assim que me vier uma inspiração eu prometo que faço uma continuação para elas certo? Prometo mesmo. E sabe o que ajudaria? Reviews!!! Pois é, Paty não perde uma oportunidade de pedi-las... hihihi... Mas então, por favor, me digam o que vocês acharam okay? Tenho que ir indo agora...

Beijuxxx!!

Paty Evans.


End file.
